En la noche yo te cito
by Lian Black
Summary: Hermione se le quiere declarar a Ron pero algo siempre los interrumpe


_En  la noche yo te cito_ By Lian 

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_N/A:_

_Bueno primero que nada les quiero decir que no soy rubia ni me apellido Rowling, ni soy millonaria, así que por lo tanto ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Ginny son de mi propiedad._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

No esta demás hablar un poco más,

Mi pecho ya no lo soporta,

Mi corazón esta por explotar sino

Te digo lo quiero decir.

Caminando por los pasillos se encontraba una joven de no más 17 año, se hallaba ya en su ultimo año, pero tendría que estar melancólica por su ultimo año allí, pero no, estaba muy preocupada por la respuesta que le daría su chico dorado. Esa era la hora perfecta para decírselo, pero no sabía el porque le había citado en una de las aulas vacías que estaban en el cuarto piso.

Hermione para esa noche estaba vestida completamente distinta que de costumbre, cualquier chico que la hubiera visto se caería de espalda. Estaba vestida con un pantalón pegado al cuerpo de cuero de color negro, arriba tenía puesto una blusa estilo colonial con un escote que mostraba lo justo y lo necesario de un color

Celeste pastel. 

Te amo desde el primer momento

Que te vi, te necesito,

Te quiero abrazar

Pero no puedo por que

Tu estas demasiado lejos de mi,

Dime si puedo acercarme

Te lo pido de puro educada.

Estaba llegando al sitio donde lo había citado y cuando llego justo a la puerta del aula, él ya se encontraba allí esperándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estas cerca pero a la vez muy lejos

Y cuando mires el cielo,

En cada estrella leerás

Un te quiero, un te amo.

- Ya era hora que llegaras.- dijo mientras se levantaba del piso.- ya creía que no vendrías y eso que tu me pediste que viniera.

- Perdón, pero yo te cite a las nueve y no a las ocho.- dije consultando mi reloj.

- Si pero estaba seguro de que tu vendrías aquí una hora antes.- dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo y eso me hacía poner aun más nerviosa.- Sabes que esta noche estas más bella que nunca.

- Gras... gracias.- respondí sonrojada.- Bien entonces entramos?

- Claro, las damas primero.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Cuando la abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a su mejor amigo y a su pequeña hermanita besándose apasionadamente. Pero cuando sintieron un par de ojos observándolos se separaron.

Ron se había quedado de piedra al presenciar aquella escena.

- Je, je ^_^, Ron?- dijo Harry algo  preocupado mirando al pelirrojo que estaba a punto de estallar.

- Ha...Harry tenes tres minutos de ventaja para correr antes de que te mate.- dijo tranquilamente.

Harry no lo pensó y se fue corriendo de allí.

Hermione al ver esto, reacciona al instante que Ron se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

- Ron por favor calmate.- dije agarrándolo por el brazo.

- Por favor soltame Hermione que no estoy de humor y no creo controlarme por mucho tiempo.- dijo quitando delicadamente mi mano.

- Ni para esto.- dijo Hermione poniéndose adelante de él y agarrándole la cara y besándolo.

Ron no pudo reaccionar al sentir los labios de Hermione en los suyos, ya para cuando Ron reaccionó Hermione  se había ido corriendo.

No me cansaré de decir

que sos el amor de mi vida

Porque me lo dice mi corazón,

Ahora se el motivo de vivir y es

Estar a tu lado y sin ti estoy vacía.

          §§§§§§§§§§ Al día siguiente §§§§§§§§§§

Hermione se había levantado temprano y se encontraba leyendo un libro de Aritmancia. 

Pasaron varias horas hasta que llegaron las once de la mañana, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se sobresalto y giro la cabeza para ver quien era, y se llevo la sorpresa de que era Ron el que le había puesto la mano.

- Qué haces?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde estaba yo sentada.

- Y leo- respondí sin mirarlo.

- Ah! y que era lo que me querías decir a noche?-volvió a preguntar.

- Nada importante- respondí.

- Vamos Hermione yo se que me querías decir algo importante- dijo mientras buscaba mi mirada.- Vas a estar así todo el tiempo.- pregunto agarrando mi mentón y levantando mi rostro.

- Nnn...No- respondí.

- Y bien me vas a decir.

- Este bien.- dije mientras me acomodaba aún más en el sillón.

- Lo... que... lo que...te quería decir es que tu....tu me...me gu...- En ese momento no pude terminar la palabra porque justo apareció Harry interrumpiendo el momento.

- Ron tenemos que hablar tu y yo- dijo Harry mirando al pelirrojo.

- No, no me interesa saber nada de ti o de mi hermana en este momento- dijo mirando con un poco de furia.

- No te puedes enojar por eso- insistió Harry.

Ron ya se hartó se paro de golpe y miro fijamente al ojiverde, se dio la vuelta como si se estuviera por ir pero de golpe Harry  sintió el puñetazo que le dio Ron, no por lo que vio en la noche sino por la interrupción...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A la tarde Harry y Ginny se fueron a Hosmeade para pasar una linda tarde, yo preferí quedarme en el colegio, no me sentía con ganas de salir a ningún lado.

Cuando por fin me estaba relajando ciento una mano en mi hombro, giro la cabeza y me encuentro con la mano de Ron.

- Oye podemos hablar?- pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

- De...- me limite a decir.

- De lo de anoche- dijo él.

- Oye yo tampoco sabia que Harry y Ginny eran novios- respondí.

- De eso no me refiero- dijo algo exasperado ron- yo hablo del beso que me diste anoche.

- Ah, eso- dije rascándome la cabeza algo nerviosa- bueno que no te das cuanta del significado.

- No, en realidad- dijo Ron con sinceridad.

- Vamos no te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien lo que significa.

- Pero enserió no se.

- sabes que, voy a dejar que vos te des cuenta solo, porque no pienso decírtelo.- dije esto algo enojada mientras salía de la sala común.

- Adonde vas?.- pregunto mientras me seguía.

- Necesito pensar.- respondí.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ya para cuando estaba sentada en la orilla del lago, Ron me estaba vigilando desde un árbol.

- Ron porque no bienes y te sientas de una vez al lado mío- dije sin darme la vuelta.

Se escuho unos pasos y él se sentó al lado mío.

- En que piensas.- pregunto mientras me corría un mechón de cabello que tenia en la cara.

- En nada- respondí.

- Y por qué no me vas a decir que significo ese beso que me diste anoche?.

:: Suspiro::- prefiero que te des cuenta solo y no por mi, si no te diste cuenta anoche que me vale si no te das cuenta ahora.

- No seas mala enserió dímelo, se te buenita- suplico.

- Esta bien - respondí- te lo voy a decir, el beso que te di anoche significa que yo...yo te...te

- Hola chicos que hacen?- pregunto Ginny  mientras se sentaba enfrente de nosotros.

- Jugamos al Quiddich pero sin escoba- respondió Ron algo irritado.

- No tienes que ser tan odioso sabes- dijo ofendida la pelirroja.

- Oye Ginny por casualidad no te esta buscando Harry.-pregunto Ron.

- No por?.

- Porque quiero que te vallas.

- No jodas, quiero estar un rato con ustedes, aparte ya se hizo de noche y tenemos que entrar- dijo Ginny mientras le sacaba la lengua.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cuando entramos al colegio.

- Hermione ven conmigo- Dijo Ron mientras me agarraba la mano.

- Oigan a donde van?- pregunto Ginny

- Queremos estar solos.- Respondió Ron sin darse la vuelta.

Estuvimos vagando por los pasillos del colegio por un rato.

Yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Que le ocurrirá a Ron?, porque se comporta así?, ahí tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

En un momento Ron se detuvo frente a una puerta de un aula vacía, entramos y el cerro la puerta tras de si.

Yo sacudo mi cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta de que estamos en el aula donde yo lo había citado la noche anterior.

- Por...

Ron la callo tapando su boca con la suya, Hermione no sabia que hacer al sentir los labios de su chico con los suyos, estaba feliz porque era correspondida.

- Mione, no sabes cuanto te quiero - dijo al separarse de mi.

- Yo también te quiero - dije.

- Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, si me lo permites - pregunto.

- Lo que vos quieras - respondí abrasándolo.

- Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Yo no hable, solo le respondí con un beso.

_N/A:_

_Hola!! Como están espero que bien y también espero que les aya gustado este fics de Ron y Hermione. Por fa sean buena onda y manden reviews._


End file.
